Keeping Faith Limited
by LadyWolfShine
Summary: Folks met the curtis family all five of them Three guys and Two annoying Drama queen girls life coudn't get worse or could it? Updates will happen one day -17/05/08-
1. Remembering The past

Chapter one Remembering the past 

Darrel take that outside please a lady calls while she is backing cookies.

Yes mum a boy answers letting go of a gecko he has found.

Mum please we are not playing with her; me and Eloise are going to go get Pony and Play Football.

You no you can't leave Mindy out side by herself she could get hurt that dweeb can go to hell. She is such a little bitch

Please Hun Don't use that language .She doesn't no better, you can still all play football just watch Mindy

Mrs. C what are you making? A girl with strait blond hair asks

Chocolate cookies Eloise. Look their ready would you be able to call in the other Else. Now how many of you are here for cookies? Let me see there is Eloise, Mindy, PonyBoy, SodaPop, Your father and me

Mum you deliberately forgot to say my name

No I didn't I was just teasing Hun I could never forget my little Snowdrop

Mum I hate it when you say my name like that.

I only do it because you are my SnowDrop


	2. Out the window

Chapter TwoOut theWindow

Okay everyone chapter two.

Just so you no SnowDrop was the one who had the dream.

This will be written in SnowDrops pov unless written other wise:)

O i wish i owned these i love it hehehe Blows kisses to the screen

**_ENJOY FOLKS_**

* * *

I woke up sweat dripping down my face I took a quick look at my sister yes she was still asleep. That dream was so vivid it scarred me. Rubbing my eyes I glanced at my watch it was six o'clock in the morning one of the guys was bound to be up. Tiptoeing out of the Room I shared with my 11 year old sister Mindy. Praying to god for a moment, that she would not wake up. Reaching for the door handle I took a peek the coast was clear. I new that one of the guys from my gang was bound to be asleep on our couch or Evan the floor. When I heard Mickey Mouse on down stair I presumed it was Two Bit, Walking down the stairs I tripped like I do most days.

"SHUT UP… can't you fall any quieter?" Dallas yelled at me

"Thanks for helping me" I muttered raising myself rubbing my throbbing head

"Snow you fall again?" A sympathetic voice behind me asked

I was sitting at the bottom of the stair clutching my sore head. "WHAT does it look like SODA?" I yelled loudly to my twin brother

"What is all this racket?" Darrel or darry as we call him is my older brother demanded

Rolling my eyes I glared "I fell" I half yelled in Darrys face

"Well just keep it down Mindy…and Pony are still sleep"

That I could believe my fourteen year old brother pony boy and Mindy who is eleven turning twelve. Could sleep through one of our rumbles.

"Now I'm not me and Eloise are making breakfast" Pony boy called from the kitchen

"Eloise and I" Two Bit and soda called at the same time

I laughed then quickly turned it into a cough from the death look I received from Darry

Darry glared at me for a second then opened the news paper out

"hay Snow." Eloise my best friend in the whole damned wide world called to me

"Did you stay here last night?" I asked confused I didn't remember her coming in

Eloise looked at me for a moment shook her head then nodded slightly.

I reached over and gave her a big hug whispering into her ear. "Up in my room?"

Eloise nodded her head trying not to cry from what I could see

Grabbing her hand I steered her upstairs to my room

"I wonder what they talk about up their?" Steve sodas best friend asked loudly

"Dunno lets go find out." Soda replied

After checking my sister was asleep I turned to Eloise. At just fourteen her sister regularly beat her. Her mother Was never home and had passed away when she was just Six years old. Leaving her older sister to look after her and Sophia her younger sister. Narelle regularly beat her and it was worse at the moment because Narelle had just met a new boyfriend who hated Eloise and Sophia

"She hit you again?" I demanded

"No he did." Eloise whispered

"We have to tell Dar." I insisted

"No…. please… SSSnow… he… didn't… mean… it…. I …dropped … the ….plate" Eloise sobbed

Wrapping my arm around Eloise I waited for her to stop crying

**Sodas POV**

Steve, Two Bits and I dated up stairs ignoring the warning that Snow would kill us from Darry. We sat by the door trying to listen in no their conversation till we heard crying. I decided to open the door in case it was Snow crying. Standing their like an idiot I realised it was Eloise crying

"Hey doll face &Baby Girl." Two Bit called. A look of amusement on his face

SnowDrop narrowed her eyes muttered something to Eloise then jumped of her bed walking toward us.

"Uh…Hi I'm going to be going meet you outside soda." Steve mumbled, as her ran down the stairs.

"FUCK OF WHO TOLD YOU THAT I WANTED YOU UP HERE?" SnowDrop screamed.

"Sorry doll face ."Two Bits laughed , over his shoulder as he followed Steve he ran down the stairs

"SNOWDROP NIKI CURTIS who said you could swear?" Darry demanded from down stairs.

"Go to Fucking Hell." SnowDrop screamed back

"Umm Snow." I started before I received a slammed door in my face.

"Do not slam doors." Darry yelled again

"Don't tell me what to fucking to what do you think you are my fucking mother?"

I walked back down stairs muttered goodbye to Darry. Turned to PonyBoy and whispered give them an hour then if their still fighting come down to the DX.

Their fights where becoming a weekly deal so I new not to get caught up in them still it was annoying.

**Darry POV **

I couldn't believe she would have the check to swear at me. That was it again the normal attack of him trying to replace their parents. I sighed and stormed upstairs then noticed PonyBoy standing their. "Well get moving haven't you got something better to do then spill milk all over my carpet ." I hollered at him .

"Leave him alone arsehole." SnowDrop yelled

"Johnny isn't here yet so I am waiting for him."

**Pony boys POV**

I waited an hour and still Johnny didn't show so decided to go check on SnowDrop and Eloise.

"Snow" I called , Knocking on her bedroom door

"SNOW DROP." I hissed

Pulling the door open I couldn't see her. Glancing around the room I saw that the window was wide open. So I put two and two together pretty fast. She had probably gone of to see her boyfriend.

Sighing I walked out of her room heading to the DX.

"Hey pony." Soda yelled at me

"How is Snow and Else" Steve asked me quietly

I must have looked pretty nervous because Soda let out a loud laugh

Steve and I stared at him silently demanding to no what was so funny

"She climbed out the window again didn't she pony?" Soda laughed

I nodded my head slowly how would he no

"She tries it all the time she thinks Darry doesn't notice her sneaking out to see Mark except every time she does it she forgets to close the window." Soda explained

"Wait she's gone to see Mark am I the only one who thinks that's serious?" Steve asked loudly

"Crap lets go find her" I said loudly suddenly remembering everyone's distrust of Mark


	3. A New Flame Or Is it?

**Chapter three A New Flame Or Is it?**

I had gotten out of the window unnoticed so was pretty pleased with myself till I ran strait into Tim shephard headed for me

"Great" I muttered. That's all I needed him catching me with Mark

"Hiya Babe." Tim greeted me

"Hi Tim." I said. Pausing for a second a smiled playfully at him

"Well I better get going." I said quickly

"C ya round then Babe." Tim said. Running his hand through his greases covered hair.

Walking quickly to Marks house I stopped his car was out no wait here he comes around the corner.

"Hey Mark." I said. Blushing slightly for no particular reason

"Hey Snow come in." He replied

I could smell the beer on him long before he reached me. I paused I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea now.

"Whya stopping. You are coming in aren't you?" Mark asked.

"Heck yer" I laughed. Giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"How could I resist you and those beautiful eyes?" Mark declared. Grabbing me in a bear hug, kissing me in the process

"Dummy" I teased

He rolled his eyes as he walked through the door nodding to the couch. He headed of to the kitchen wanting a beer

I jumped on his couch waiting for him to return from getting a beer.

Sitting next to him we made out for a while until I couldn't take it anymore, him being drunk and all

I stood up quickly only to be pulled down again.

"Oi." I protested

He just smiled handing me a beer.

Now normally I wouldn't drink I hate the stuff it taste disgusting but for some reason I decided to drink it.

I took a swig and an awful taste hit my mouth shrugging it of I continued to drink.

I felt light headed everything was spinning

The next thing I new he was on top of me trying to rape me

"Get off"I begged

"That stuff was posed to work." He growled

"Did you try and drug me?" I demanded

A smile confirmed it. All of a sudden I felt so dirty I just wanted to leave.

"Where do you think your going bitch?" He demanded. Grabbing me arm pinning me to the couch.

"Please let go." I begged.

He grabbed my arm twisting it behind my back the pain made my cry out loud tears forming in my eyes.

I raised my leg kneeing him down their hard. He stumbled for a moment. Darting upwards I tried to run. His hands grabbed me hard as he shoved me into the wall.

Then everything went black

**Eloise POV**

"Get of her." I commanded

"Eloise sweetie she just fainted." Mark lied

"What did you do to her? You fucking pigged you drugged her didn't you?" Eloise screamed.

"I didn't do anything that whore didn't disserve." Mark laughed.

"You're disgusting you no that" Eloise yelled

"You try to imply something?" Mark ragged

"Just piss of before I knife you." Eloise fumed

"Don't worry I will be long gone you little shit before you can open that fucking big mouth of yours."

I watched him go cursing after his disappearing car. Turning my attention back to snow I cried at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess and her clothes where in tatters. "Snow" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" Snow whimpered. Drawing her knees up to her chin crying silent tears.

"Do you have any clothes here?" I whispered into her ear.

Snowdrop shock her head then sighed, "I moved them their all at home."

I raced to the Curtis house. I raced upstairs nearly bowling over SodaPop.

"Hey." he cried out. Falling onto the ground.

I landed on top of Soda banging my knee, "OOOWEEE" I screamed.

"God that was my ear I have to use this you no." Soda teased.

Rolling my eyes I jumped of Soda starting to SnowDrops room.

"She isn't their she ran away before." Soda laughed matter of factly.

"I no." I replied

"Well then do you no where she is…Where worried about her I think she went to see Mark." Soda added his tone suddenly serious.

"No I haven't seen her im just going to steal some clothes from her." I laughed uneasily.

**SodaPops Pov**

I starred at Eloise shuffling through SnowDrops draws that's when I realized she was lying. I decided I would find out what she was lying about if Snow was in any kind of danger I would kill myself.

"Well im of." Eloise called

"Well bye" I yelled to her. Watching her run through the house

"What is she up to?" Mindy jokes.

**SnowDrops Pov**

I sat huddled on the floor waiting for Eloise to return. I hurt all over and had a splitting head ache. Rubbing my head for a moment I saw a familiar car. A black mustang. "Scout" I whispered to myself. I raced outside his sister had clothes I could borrow I just hopped none of his friends where in the car.

You see me and Scout had been friends since preschool except no one knows because he is a soc and I am a greaser. So technically we cant be friends yet so far that hasn't stopped us.

I raced over to the Mustang waving. Out of the corner of my eye I see Eloise and Mindy dam Mindy is here I want to scream so loudly at Eloise.

Scot window down his window a worried expression appears on his face when he sees me. I just stare at him tears running down my face again. Scot opens the car door not saying anything just looking at me kindly. I jump in glaring at Eloise and Mindy a warning glare I hope they understand.

**Mindy POV**

Yes I thought great I had been waiting for a chance to really get at my sister. It wasn't that I was like crazy or anything its just I hate my sister and she hates me. It has always been like that ever since I was born. From what Darry and Soda say regularly is that, from the day my parents brought me home SnowDrop instantly hated me. I don't know why don't ask me its kind of weird if you ask me but who cares I can still suck up to darry and I no that bugs her heaps.

Seeing her hop in that Mustang with a Soc driver made me laugh. God wasn't Darry, and mebe a few of the other guys, go nuts

"Mindy I swear I will kill you if you tell anyone." Eloise threatened

"Would I do that Eloise? I sneered

All Icould think on the walk home was that SnowDrop had a new flame and she had a boy friend allyready and that this flame was a soc i coudn't wait to see the look of horror on Dars


	4. Dam Socs

Please I wan't reviews Begging

I have gotten of my but to write this next chapter while still debating where i could possibly of put my script for my harry potter story.

Thankyou for reminding me about my spelling It helps me alot i try not to use australian slang and etc: It sometimes just happens. From now on Mum will be spelt mom and the A word was not only annoying my sister but me it was typed in the wrong story lol.

Okay Chapter Four is here.

* * *

Chapter FourDam Socs

**Eloise's POV**

We walked home in silence avoiding eye contact I noticed Mindy looked really stressed poor kid it didn't help her to no that Darry was going to go mental on us…Hell it stressed me out to.

"Mindy you ok…Kid? I asked her

"Hey I aint a kid….and Yar I'm fine it's just kinda weird ya no?" She sighed

"Shoot Min who else can I call kid if its aint you?" I teased. Grabbing Mindy protesting and all into a big bear hug

"I….Can't…BREATHE." Mindy hissed

"Ugh Gal sorry." I chuckled

Rolling my eyes I stop in front of the lot. I indicated to Mindy to stop we needed to discuss SnowDrop like immediately.

****

**Mindy's POV **

****

Great lecture time I thought as a sat next to Eloise

"Soooo…..."I asked

"Mindy we need to get the correct story gal" Eloise sighed

"Weeeeeeee?"I teased

"Mindy I don't think you realize im being serious." Eloise growled

I watched as Eloise fiddled with a strand of grass. Stiffling a laugh I think I saw her roll her eyes at me.

"MINDY do you think this is funny." Eloise challenged

"Nup I don't know what the fuss is." I replied truthfully

"Mark drugged her….He tried to rape her…..I stopped him but I dunno if he is guna show round here gain." Eloise whispered

"Shit girl we aint sposed to go out dis week If we tell Dar we will neva see sunlight again..." I yelled. Clenching my fist I saw a blue mustang pull up.

Dam Socs with their fucking flashy cars.

Three Socs step out walking over to us.

"Fuck" Eloise swore

"Now what are two greaser gals doing on their lonesome?" one of them called

"Get out of our turf." I threaten

"Tough are you little girl?" the chuckle

I stare at Eloise who is giving them the death stare a look of hate looming on her face. I no she hasn't got her a knife wit her so carefully I pull out my switchblade hoping that the Socs doing all the talking don't notice. I pass it to Eloise quickly.

**Eloise's POV **

****

I glare at the socs for a moment fingering the switch blade.

"You no what I recons you two could have fun wiv us." The soc leader laughed

"Nar we got plans tonight that don't involve you Losers." I snarl

I watch with horror as he pulls out a switchblade bringing it to my neck.

"Shit." Mindy mutters

"Mindy….Eloise?" A voice yells

I look up across the road my eyes meeting Pony's.. Run I silently plead

"Grab the Greaser." The soc yells

They grab PonyBoy over to the lot. I watch with horror as the Big mouth Soc raises his fist connecting it with Pony's jaw.

"You're fucking pathetic." I scream. I raise the switch blade to the soc holding me. A clear slash across his arm sends him howling in pain.

"You bitch." He spits

**Mindy's POV **

****

The Socs dragged PonyBoy, my brother over to the lot then they started punching him hard. I was frozen scared. Eloise cut one of the Socs arm then they started hitting her. I shuddered as blood ran down Eloise check.

Tacking a big breath I walked quickly over to the Soc hitting Eloise. Smirking evilly I Kicked with all my might at the soc hitting him hard down their.

"PonyBoy.Eloise Run…NOW."I screamed.

We ran as fast as we could until we reached my street. I felt something warm at the back of my head. Instantly placing my hand behind their I slowly I drew it back. Blood covered my hand. I stared for a moment then a shriek escaped my lips.

**SodaPop's POV **

Steve and I on hearing a scream raced as fast as we could out of the house to onto the street. I let out a short laugh when I Realized it was just Mindy then I quickly swore when I saw the blood on her hand. PonyBoy and Eloise looked sourly at the ground a scared look in the faces.

"Shit." Eloise mumbled before passing out.

"Grab her I and I will get Mindy." I yelled to Steve

Grabbing Mindy I walked beside PonyBoy muttering every name I could call the Socs

I lowered Mindy down on to the ground. Stroking her hair while she sobbed into my chest. PonyBoy looked like he wanted to cry as well.


	5. Dam Socs part2

Dam Socs Part 2 

****

****

****

**PonyBoy's POV **

****

I flinched as Darry placed a bandage onto my ribs.

"Looks like you have badly bruised it buddy." Darry sighed

"Who do I Kill?" Dally demanded

"Socs." I replied quietly

I groaned as someone slammed the door. TwoBit I wanted to scream if my head hadn't been throbbing I probably would of.

****

****

**Snowdrops' POV **

I took look at PonyBoy sitting on the ground to the gloomy expressions on everyone's face.

"Pony baby." I whispered, as I clasped my arms around his neck.

"Careful Snow he is injured." Soda sighed

Eloise rubbed her eyes starring at everyone with a dazed expression.

"Huh?" Eloise mumbled.

"Right Baby You Mindy and Eloise follow me im going to clean you guys up." I commanded

After I cleaned their cuts and bandaged their bruises I bundled all of them up into bed. Mindy lay on hers Eloise in mine and Pony in his.

I hugged Pony hard not wanting to let go but a mumbled protest of suffocating him." I am sorry baby." I whispered to him.

"Well im going to go check on my girls." I added, kissing him on the cheek I tiptoed to my room.

Opening the door I sneaked across the floor to sit on a cushion.

"Eloise, Mindy how do you feel?" I whispered.

"Sore." Mindy whispered.

"Bub have a long ol sleep it will be better soon." I replied meekly

"Eloise we can talk about this cant we" I asked quietly

"Talk About what how you almost get raped by Mark then run of with a Soc.?" Eloise snarled

"That isn't fair." I protested

"It's the truth." Mindy snarled

"Keep out of it Mindy It is between us." I yelled

"There isn't nuffin to talk bout you dig?" Mindy growled

"nuffin my arse she has some explaining to do." Eloise screamed.

"I AM NOT TELLING EITHER OF YOU SO KEEP OUT OF MY LIFE." I screamed.

Glaring at Mindy and Eloise I opened the door to see a confused Pony.

"Shit kid how much did you here?" I yelled

"Everything." PonyBoy whispered.

I pushed passed him cursing loudly walking down the stairs. Sitting on the couch between Steve and Soda I could feel everyone's eyes burning into me.

"Pony I will tell you tomorrow." I muttered.

Nodding his head pony walked up to his bedroom to go back to sleep.

TwoBit startled me as he put his hands on my arms making me wince in pain.

"What up Snow you hurt to?" Soda asked concern in his voice

I knew I had to lie to Darry and Soda looked sad enough form what happened to Pony, Eloise and Mindy.

"Nuffin Just tired." I lied

I prayed that Soda for once couldn't tell when I was lying

"Liar." Soda chuckled.

Staring at me an evil look appears in his eyes.

"Puh-lease Darry don't let him." I begged

Darry stared at me his confusion clearly showing.

Soda leaped at me pinning me to the couch. I started to protest trying to swat away his hands.

"Im sorry sis but you made me." He laughed

He started tickling as I tried to break free.

"Oweee." I screamed cringing in pain

"Your hurt?." Soda asks laughing quickly

Lunging himself at me he pulls at my tops sleeves, well really Scouts sisters top but they don't to that, My sleeves now pulled back my bruised arms laying y my side.

"Do you have more bruised?" Darry asked quietly

I nodded my head meekly hoping they wouldn't force it out of me.

"How did you get them if it was those Socs im guna kill em." Dally growled.

"It happened when I fell down the stairs." I laughed

Darry shock his head grabbed his newspaper and muttered something about SnowDrop and those stairs bludy disaster in waiting.

"You are such a fucking liar." Mindy yelled behind me.

"Piss of Mindy NOW." I yelled

"Mindy, SnowDrop go to your room now" Darry said

"Perfect now I can kill both the little bitches." I yelled

"SnowDrop I would be careful if I was you I wouldn't want a little truth spread out if I was you" Mindy growled

"Aww Mindy I swear before you open your mouth I would of pushed a switchblade across your neck. you dig?" I snarled

"Mindy come on ill take you back upstairs so you can get some sleep." Soda smiled

"FUCK I just remembered Angela and me are going out when she phones call me." I screamed


End file.
